


Truth or Dare and Prank Calls

by tendous_satoris



Series: The YachiGata Chronicles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, KAWANISHI TAICHI IS A LITTLE SHIT, M/M, MORE of my Kawanishi voice hc bc it's fucking funny, Multi, Prank Calls, Scary Stories, Truth or Dare, ahhhhh finally something that actually feels like my writing, an explanation as to why Taichi talks so much more in my fics than in canon, for like 5 minutes, he's also evil, k thats enough ;;;, seriously he's really evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: It was a rather simple set-up.Taichi, Tendou and Yamagata had decided that since their anniversaries all fell relatively close to one another, to have to triple date to celebrate.(Okay, it was mostly Tendou’s idea, but they had all agreed to it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I got this idea super suddenly, and I couldn't resist writing it! I believe in my heart that Taichi is actually evil and will not hesitate to scare the crap out of people like Yachi and will do it with a smile. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

It was a rather simple set-up.

 

Taichi, Tendou and Yamagata had decided that since their anniversaries all fell relatively close to one another, to have to triple date to celebrate.

 

(Okay, it was mostly Tendou’s idea, but they had all agreed to it.)

 

They were supposed to go to the movies. _Moana_ was playing, and like hell was Taichi going to miss it.

 

Then the storm happened.

 

Sure, the weatherman had said that there was a 20% storm warning, but that same weatherman had also said that it was going to rain on what turned out to be the hottest day of the year in Miyagi.

 

So now, they were all stuck in Taichi’s house until the weather cleared up enough for Yamagata and Sugawara to drive home.

 

“Sorry, Hitoka, I know you really wanted to see the movie.” Yamagata smiled apologetically down at his girlfriend.

 

“It’s fine, I can always watch it when it comes out on DVD.” She shrugged. “It does suck, though, since we also had dinner plans, so now we have no supper.”

 

“I can make something,” Taichi suggested. “I can actually make pretty good eggs, believe it or not.”

 

“Where’d you learn how to make eggs?” Shirabu cocked an eyebrow.

 

“The internet.” He shrugged.

 

“Of course you did…” He sighed.

 

“Hey, uh, Sugawara-san... do we have practice in the morning?” Yachi asked suddenly, a look of horror dawning on her face.

 

“Uh, I think we’d be excused if we’re stuck inside due to a storm, Yacchan.” He laughed. “Hopefully.”

 

“Okay, good.” She sighed.

 

“Y’know, if we’re just gonna be stuck inside all night, can we at least _do_ something?” Tendou complained, draping himself upside down over the couch.

 

“What do you _want_ to do, Tendou-san?” Taichi asked. “I don’t have a lot of stuff in my house.”

 

“I dunno. Scary stories?”

 

“ _No.”_ Yamagata glared at him, smacking him upside the head to drive his point home.

 

“Hey! What was that for?”

 

“Eita’s not here, someone had to do it.” He shrugged.

 

“Why does everyone hate me?” He whined melodramatically, before turning to Yachi, asking, “You don’t hate me, right, Blondie?” With a pout.

 

“U-uh, n-no!” She stuttered. “Not at all!”

 

He smiled, ruffling her hair. “You’re cute. You can tell the truth, y’know. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

 

“Tendou-san, I don’t hate you.” Yachi looked confused. “I-I’m a little bit scared of you, but I don’t hate you.”

 

“Why are you scared of me?” Now Tendou looked confused.

 

“Uh, I’d like to remind you that the first time she saw you was on the court.” Yamagata piped up. “It’s only natural, considering how you act during games.”

 

“Oh, right.” He nodded in comprehension.

 

“Now, what are we going to do?” Sugawara brought them back to the topic at hand with a sigh.

 

“We could play truth or dare,” Shirabu suggested.

 

“Yeah, that sounds fun.” Taichi smiled.

 

And so, they sat in a circle and played.

 

“I’ll start.” Suga smiled. “Kawanishi, truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“How did you and Yacchan meet?” He asked curiously. “I know you guys are friends.”

 

“Heh, funny story.” He grinned, fully ready to tease Yachi. “She asked Yamagata-san for my phone number because she wanted to _befriend_ me. Isn’t that adorable?”

 

“Shut up!” She cried, red in the face. “I didn’t know any other way to do it, okay? Need I remind you that I’m scared of tall people?”

 

“Why are scared of tall people?” Tendou couldn’t help but blurt out.

 

“U-uh, I-I don’t know, I just- I don’t know.” She stuttered out. “I-I just get nervous. I mean, Kawanishi-san could probably crush me if he tried hard enough.”

 

“I’m not going to crush you.” He sounded amused.

 

“I was speaking hypothetically.”

 

“Figured.”

 

“Taichi, it's your turn.” Shirabu pointed out.

 

“Oh, right.” He shook his head, turning to Shirabu. “Kenjirou, truth or dare?”

 

“I don’t trust you. Truth.”

 

“And yet, you’re dating me.” He chortled. “How long did you have a crush on me before I asked you out?”

 

That made Shirabu blush. His cheeks lit up a pale pink, and he looked away in embarrassment. “2 years.” He mumbled. “Stop laughing, you fucking sadist.”

 

“Sorry, sorry.” He calmed down a bit, enough to get out a single sentence. “It’s just that I’ve liked you since the first day we met in our last year of middle school.”

 

“ _What_.” He blinked.

 

“ _Sorry_ , Kenjirou.” He giggled. “It’s your turn.”

 

“Yamagata-san.”

 

“Dare.”

 

“Drink a full can of one of Taichi’s weird European sodas.”

 

Yamagata groaned. “Fine.” He got up and left, presumably going to the kitchen, before coming back with a white can with the “LaObamas’ on the side.

 

“They’re not that bad!”

 

“They’re _garlic_ flavoured, Taichi.” Tendou deadpanned. “They are _that bad_.”

 

With a bit of grumbling, Kawanishi scowled and shrunk down in his seat.

 

“Well, here goes nothing.” Yamagata sighed, opening the can and downing it in under a minute.

 

“Chug, chug, chug!” Tendou chanted quietly.

 

When he was done, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and grimaced. “That was disgusting.”

 

“It’s not that bad!” Kawanishi complained.

 

“Yes, it was.”

 

“Who’s turn is it?” Sugawara interrupted.

 

“Hayato’s.”

 

“Taichi,” Yamagata growled. “I want revenge.”

 

“What did I do?!”

 

“You had those drinks in your fridge, you should be punished.”

 

“Fine. Dare. Lay it on me, Yamagata-san.” He spread his arms out with a challenging expression on his face.

 

“Prank call Wakatoshi.”

 

Taichi’s widened almost comically. “No.” He whispered. “Please, anything but that, Yamagata-san.”

 

“It’s that or Eita, who’s way more likely to give you a black eye at practice on Monday.”

 

He sighed. “Fine. Gimme the damn phone.” To which Yachi handed it to him.

 

He punched in the number, clearing his throat.

 

“ _Hello_?” Ushijima’s low voice rumbled when he picked up.

 

“Hello, is this Ushijima Wakatoshi?” He asked, smoothing his voice of any scratchiness whatsoever and smirking at Yamagata, Tendou, and Sugawara’s gaping expressions.

 

“ _Yes._ ”

 

“Good. One second, please.” He turned to the others, hissing, “What do I say?!”

 

“Ask him if his refrigerator is running.” Suga hissed back, making Tendou turn to him with a deadpan expression.

 

“Koushi-kun, that was bad.”

 

“Shut up, it’s the only joke I know that’s not a pun.”

 

“Is your refrigerator running?” He asked.

 

“ _No, actually, it’s being fixed right now._ ” He responded. “ _Why? Are you a refrigerator salesman?_ ”

 

“Uh, y-yes.” He said quickly. “I was wondering if you’d be interested in buying a new one?”

 

“ _No, thank you. It will be fixed by tomorrow.”_ He replied. “ _Thank you, anyway._ ”

 

“Of course.” Then he hung up, letting out a breath he hadn’t even realised he had been holding, and facing Yamagata with a glare. “Good enough?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” He nodded, wide-eyed. “What the hell happened to your voice just now?”

 

“I can make it smooth.” He shrugged, playing it off. “What’s the big deal?”

 

“Dude, your voice is hella scratchy.” Tendou muttered, making Shirabu groan at the word ‘hella’. “How’s that possible?”

 

“Practice.” He gave the exact same answer as always, before looking at Shirabu with a smirk. “Kenjirou loves it.”

 

“No, I don’t! It’s creepy.” He mumbled, hiding his face in his knees on the couch.

 

“Oh? Then, you wouldn’t mind if I did…” He sat next to Shirabu, smirking. “... This?” He leant in to whisper in his ear, smoothing and dropping his voice into a lower register and laughing at the flush that spread across his boyfriend’s face.

 

“Please stop doing that.” He seethed.

 

“Never.” He grinned, pecking him on the temple.

 

“Y’know, Taichi, you seem to be a lot more talkative right now than at practice,” Yamagata mumbled.

 

“That’s because I only act lethargic at practice so coach won’t make me talk to people.” He shrugged. “I mean, I _am_ a lethargic person, just a lot less so.”

 

“You’re secretly a little shit, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’ve been trying to tell you, but you wouldn’t listen.” Shirabu shrugged, face having cooled down significantly.

 

“Now, I believe it’s my turn.” He turned to Yachi, who had been watching the whole exchange safely from the corner. “Yachi. Truth or dare?”

 

“U-uh, dare!” She squeaked. “N-no wait, truth!”

 

“Sorry, you said dare first.” His grin was slowly growing more and more sadistic as time went on. “You have to sit in Yamagata-san’s lap for the rest of the game.”

 

“What?!” She blurted, face flushing bright red. “I-I mean, fine.”

  
She got up and lowered herself to Yamagata’s lap, who now also sported a rather bright red on his face.

 

“D-don’t I get a say in this?” He stuttered. “N-not that I don’t want you sitting in my lap, Hitoka, I-I just-”

 

“This is revenge for making me prank call Ushijima-san.” Taichi glowered at his senpai.

 

“Which was revenge for the soda thing,” Sugawara commented, making Tendou snicker.

 

“Damn, Hayato, I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen your face get that red!”

 

“Fuck off, ya damn hippie!” He hissed, flipping the redhead the bird.

 

“What kind of insult is that…?” Shirabu mumbled.

 

“I say weird insults when I get flustered.” He muttered in embarrassment.

 

“I can testify.” Yachi giggled.

 

“Hey, do you wanna do some more prank calls?” Tendou suggested suddenly, his own sadistic grin forming on his face.

 

“Should we…?” Suga mumbled. “Half of us are of legal age to go to jail.”

 

“Oh, Koushi-kun, it’s not like we’ll be calling _strangers_!” Tendou dismissed his concerns with a wave of his hand. “We’ll only be calling friends. The worst that can happen is you calling your captain and, like, him making you do extra drills at practice.”

 

“Or a coach.”

 

“Which we will _not_ be doing!” He kissed Suga on the cheek. “Live a little!”

 

“Fine.” He sighed, before looking up to glare at his boyfriend. “But if we get arrested, I’m going to kill you. Slowly and painfully. With a spoon.”

 

“ _Can_ you kill people with spoons?” Yachi wondered aloud.

 

“Haven’t you seen that short film, _The Horribly Slow Murderer With The Extremely Inefficient Weapon_ ?” Kawanishi questioned. “It’s _totally_ possible.”

 

“Taichi, that’s a film.” Yamagata pointed out. “It’s not possible to kill people by hitting them repeatedly with a spoon.”

 

“Yes, it is!”

 

“Can we not talk about this?” Shirabu sighed, sounding exasperated. “I thought we were doing prank calls, not discussing the validity of _The Horribly Slow Murderer With The Extremely Inefficient Weapon_.”

 

“Fine, party pooper.” Taichi murmured. “Who should we call next?”

 

“Asahi!” Suga suggested, grinning.

 

“Who?”

 

“Oh, that’s our ace.” He laughed.

 

“The really timid one?” Shirabu cocked an eyebrow. “He doesn’t seem very ‘ace-like’ to me.”

 

“Hey, don’t be mean.” Yamagata chastised. “Though, I have to agree. He seems super timid and shy.”

 

“Well, he’s not _shy_ , but he could certainly do with a boost in confidence.” Yachi giggled. “Azumane-san’s really cool, though.”

 

“All right. Do you have his phone number?” He asked.

 

“Of course, we’re best friends.” Suga took out his phone, searching for the contact. “It’s XXX-XXXX.”

 

“ _Maybe_ we should figure out what we’re going to say first,” Yachi suggested.

 

“Good idea.” He nodded. “How about a refrigerator salesman?”

 

“We literally _just_ did that, Kawanishi-san,” Yachi complained. “That’s such an _old_ joke.”

 

“Hey, there’s a reason old jokes stick around.” He shrugged. “They’re funny.”

 

“Fine, but only if you let me do it.” Sugawara grinned.

 

“Okay.”

 

He handed Suga the phone, and he proceeded to type in the number, and when he picked up, Suga deepened his voice hilariously to ask, “Excuse me, sir, is your refrigerator running?”

 

“ _Suga, I have caller ID. I know it’s you._ ”

 

“... Shit.”

 

“ _See you tomorrow._ ” And then he hung up.

 

“Well, that didn’t work.” He sighed.

 

“Why don’t we just play a bit more truth or dare?” Yamagata suggested. “I mean, the winds are pretty strong, I wouldn’t be surprised if the power goes out.”

 

Of course, that’s exactly when the power went out, and they were left in pitch darkness.

 

“You just _had_ to jinx it, didn’t you, Hayato?!” Tendou cried, heaving a sigh. “Well, at least this is the perfect environment for telling scary stories.”

 

“Yeah, can we tell scary stories?!” Sugawara sounded far too excited about this idea then he should’ve.

 

“Can we not tell scary stories?!” Yachi's voice was already shaking.

 

“Let’s tell scary stories.” Taichi let out an evil cackle, making Yachi squeak.

 

“It’s okay, Hitoka, it’s only Taichi.” Yamagata breathed a laugh, holding her a little bit closer to his chest in attempt to make her feel better. “He’s not going to hurt you.”

 

“R-right…”

 

“Whoever said that?” He asked in an evil voice, turning on his phone flashlight to shine under his chin, giving him a menacing appearance. “Now, where were we?”

 

“Oh, this is gonna be _good_.” Tendou whispered. “Koushi-kun, if you ever get too scared, feel free to cuddle me.”

 

“The same goes for you.”

 

“So, this story starts with a little girl who wanted a clock in her room.” He began. “Of course, there was no point in putting up the traditional clock her father had bought since you couldn’t see it in the dark.”

 

“Oh, I know this story.” Yamagata murmured to himself. “Don’t worry, Hitoka, it’s not that scary.”

 

“So, her father took her out to the store to buy a digital clock. They found one, its numbers a bright, blood red colour, and it read out ‘10:00’.”

 

“Where is this going…?” Sugawara asked aloud.

 

“That night, they set up the clock, however, in the morning, when the father went in to check on his daughter, he found her _dead_ , covered in blood, and the clock right next to her, as opposed to on her dresser, like they had set up the night before. Though, there was one difference he could see.” He narrowed his eyes with a nasty smirk. “Despite it being only 7:30 AM, the clock now read out ‘11:00’.”

 

“Oh, cmon, Taichi, that was _not_ that scary,” Shirabu complained.

 

“Not done.” He grinned. “And, they say, the clock is still out there, looking for its next victims.” He then gasped, looking behind where Sugawara and Tendou were sitting with wide, fearful eyes. They all turned, to see Taichi’s digital clock readout exactly 11 o’clock.

 

Yachi screamed, hugging Yamagata like he was her lifeline.

 

Tendou screamed, making Suga laugh at him.

 

Taichi screamed because he liked messing with people.

 

Yamagata sighed because he was used to Taichi’s antics and wasn’t scared of anything.

 

Shirabu punched Taichi.

 

“Ow!” He cried, holding his now bright red cheek. “What was that for?!”

 

“Stop being a shithead, you’re scaring Yachi-san.” He gestured to the blonde, who was still hugging her boyfriend tightly.

 

“I mean, that’s kind of the point of scary stories, but okay.” He sighed. “Yachi, the story’s made up. The clock isn’t on the loose. I just wanted to mess with you guys by pretending to be scared.”

 

“I-I knew that!” She stuttered, finally letting go of her boyfriend, allowing him to breathe. “I-I was only pretending too.”

 

“Right…”

 

The lights turned back on, then.

 

“Aw, I wanted to scare you guys more.” Taichi sighed. “Whatever.”

 

“Hey, it looks like the storm is clearing up!” Sugawara cheered, looking out the window.

 

“Why don’t we do one last prank call, and then call it a night?” Yamagata suggested.

 

“Okay.” Taichi nodded. “Who?”

 

“You should do Coach Washijou.” Shirabu murmured, his own evil smirk forming on his face.

 

“Kenjirou, do you _want_ to get me killed?”

 

“No. I just think it’ll be funny.” He then made an expression Taichi never thought he’d see on his boyfriend’s face: puppy eyes. He stuck out his bottom lip and looked up through his eyelashes, blinking innocently. “Please...?”

 

“Fine, fine!” He grabbed the phone, looking away to avoid the look Shirabu was sending him.

 

He dialled the number, waiting anxiously as the phone rang.

 

“ _Hello_?” The gruff voice of the coach sounded through the phone.

 

“A-ah, yes!” He smoothed his voice yet again, completely masking the voice his coach knew. “Is your refrigerator running?”

 

“ _Yes, why…?_ ” He sounded suspicious. _“Is this one of those annoying salesmen? I heard Wakatoshi got one today as well._ ”

 

“T-then you better go catch it!” His voice slipped a bit, and his breath caught in his throat.

 

“ _Taichi is that you?!”_ His coach roared. “ _Where the hell are you?! You had practice an hour ago!”_

 

“A-ah, sorry, Washijou-san, I’ve gotta go.” He quickly apologised, hanging up. “Coach is gonna kill me.”

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! My recent fics didn't really feel like _my writing_ for some reason, but this one came out really well! 
> 
> Oh btw the foreshadowing in the last fic was Yachi's comment on Kawanishi's voice thing would be good for prank calls. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Erica out ｀;:゛;｀;･(°ε° )
> 
> (also: I really hope I didn't offend any Swiss people in saying that LaObamas is disgusting. I found it online.)


End file.
